Will to Carry On
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: AU. Jim is actually the one who gets wounded, not the Captain. hurt!Jim
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's 'Treasure Planet' or any of the characters found in the film; it belongs to its respected owners.

Fandom: Treasure Planet

Warnings: Whump!Jim, oneshot/short, AU from the movie.

Author's note: Yeah, I should be updating other fics, but I was frustrated, just finished watching the movie again, and wanted to write like the wind (until I discovered news which kaboshed the "like the wind" part)… This is a one shot.

**Will to Carry On**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Jim's eyes widened as he saw the pulsing electric white energy ball heading towards their escape ship about the same time that the doctor had. Captain Amelia was midturn when her eyes, wide with shock, noticed the large blast as well. Although it happened in mere seconds, it seemed almost like a lifetime.

Jim was at the controls of the ship. Silver had briefly mentioned Jim's adept skills at flying to the captain in passing while trying to sugarcoat and mask any suspicious behaviors. As soon as he jumped onto the vessel, he was quickly ordered to take the controls. Map safely stowed in his pocket, with the Captain using her excellent marksmanship skills and Dilbert firing with growing confidence, he quickly steered the ship down to the surface of Flint's infamous planet.

"Look out!" Dilbert cried. Jim could hear his heartbeat in his ears, throbbing in time almost to the sound of his breath. His hands jerked instinctively, trying an expert maneuver he often used back home.

The laser cannon's blast hit the ship seconds after Jim began the evasive tactic. It exploded on impact, igniting the propulsion system and frying one half of the control systems. Jim's body burned with pain. Shrapnel struck his back and he felt something give when heavy planks of wood collided against him.

He was thrown forward, but maintained a weak grasp on the steering; attempting to land the sinking ship as best he could. The captain and the doctor were both clutching the railing, preparing themselves for a crash landing. Jim saw the captain's lips moving, probably giving him orders, but he couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears from the blast.

He blinked and they were on the ground. He didn't even remember crashing. Pain flared inside of him and left him confused. He didn't remember pulling any crazy stunt recently. He'd promised his mom that he would try to do better.

Dazedly, the blinked and noticed the familiar face of Dilbert hovering over him. Everything in his vision seemed to have a softer glow to it. Almost ethereal and…

Jim jerked when a wave of pain struck him, bringing a sense of clarity. He panted, eyes looking around to take in his surroundings. Where am I? 'Treasure.' He frowned. 'Treasure map!' Jim lifted his hand up from where it was clasped to his side and shoved it into his pocket. The golden orb seemed to shy away from his blood-stained hand.

Through blurry eyes, Jim saw the map transform into a pink blob. "Morph…?" The little shapeshifter was clearly worried, hovering over the little pup and surveying the damage.

"Doctor?"

Dilbert didn't look up to acknowledge her, simply keeping his eyes on his patient and the one he promised to look after. Would he ever be able to look Sarah in the eyes again? "Yes Captain?"

"How is he?" The captain looked thoroughly concerned over the youngest member of the crew. After all, fate had shoved him down the path they currently walked. She was impressed by his piloting skills; he had managed to position the ship in such a way that the imminent blast had only struck half of the piloting controls, making the ship still salvageable.

Dilbert was worried. Deep down, he had never been more thankful that he had taken a short refresher course on first aid before they set sail. "Well… he's bleeding…" he gulped, nerves almost as destroyed as their ship.

"Oh move aside doctor." Amelia shoved her way past him, kneeling down. As a commanding officer, she was required to know brief amounts of medical knowledge for when the need presented itself. Such as now.

Gently, she pried his hand away from his wounds and surveyed the damage.

Jim lost himself to the pain once more.

The second time he woke, he saw the mossy green ceiling and wondered if he'd managed to fall asleep playing with Bulbio again. Mom wouldn't let him keep the little octiblat so he simply had to work around her rules. He had made a secret fortress out of an old cave he had discovered. Many animals he rescued had visited its welcoming caverns.

This time, a different face was hovering over him. A metal and shiny one. Slowly, other functions of his body began to awaken. After his vision cleared, his hearing came next. The robot was babbling nonstop to him, undeterred by his silence.

"Hi?"

"Hi. I'm B.E.N. Bio El-"

"Please B.E.N. Mister Hawkin's needs rest." The Captain interrupted, stepping into Jim's field of vision. "The good doctor has just finished patching you up with my expertise. Luckily, I discovered this robot while scouting for a good camp location and he happened to have not only this abode but also a functioning medical kit."

Honestly, Jim wasn't sure if it was the words themselves or if it was her accent, but the teen found himself mentally drifting off.

"We've patched you up and, excluding some minor pain, you should be right as rain."

Definitely the accent.

"Morph…" Jim lifted his hand a the pink blob darted into it, snuggling against his fingers and seeking reassurance his friend would be alright. Jim fought against a yawn. "We need to get the map… It's back on the ship."

"Rest for another hour, Jim. Then we'll figure something out." He closed his eyes, mind already churning. He processed all the aches and kinks in his body. He took a deep breath and accepted the pain, welcoming it as a reminder for all the pain he put his mother through, as proof that he was still alive, as a motivation to continue on—

He tumbled off into a troubled sleep with the eyes of his companions closely watching and guarding the youth.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since Jim had passed out. One week since everything seemed to happen in a single day.

Silver had ambushed the group and somehow managed to overlook the grimaces of pain on Jim's face. When he had been pushed forward and Silver loomed over him, eyes narrowed at the pup's show if defiance, he hasn't known the stitches had torn a little.

When one of his crew shoved him forward and he fell, loosing his footing, the rest if them broke free, tearing flesh and slowly staining the thick bandages the captain had applied gratuitously.

As Jim slammed the treasure map into the keyhole, he saw double. He was glad it made it on his first try. Even more amazing that his finger managed to find the small planet in the hologram and open the correct door.

From there, everything had gone downfall. It was a battle of wills.

The place was rigged. It all seemed like a blur. He tried hot wiring an old cruiser but lasers were firing off everywhere. And then there was Silver.

He was like the sea; calm one moment and then raging the next. When he had been thrown from the cruiser he should have been able to pull himself up. He was strong and nimble, something that often worked to his advantage when he was outrunning cops. But his skin felt clammy, and he could feel every ache and tear in his body, every drop of blood staining his bandages. Already it had begun to seep through to his shirt. Dilbert and the Captain would have a cow.

And then he had his shining moment. He saved the ship. He was a hero. And once they cleared the portal and the whole world imploded behind them did the adrenaline leave his body. His knees weakened.

His board wavered and, like his body, seemed to shut down. The world seemed to go black but he could still hear shouts and felt the sharp crack of impact that took his breath away.

He let go. Everything went black.

Amelia scowled as she exited the hospital room where Jim Hawkins continued to remain motionless. Although she had not known him long, it seemed so off for him to be motionless and so very still. Dilbert was beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder gently.

She sighed, "That bastard Silver still got away." At least Jim was unconscious for that. No, in a coma, the doctors said, because apparently there was a difference. Amelia snorted.

Dilbert shook his head sadly, "Well, he is a pirate." His shoulders sagged as he looked back into the room.

He was pale and seemed so small in comparison to the medical equipment around him. His mother was pale as well with red eyes, hand tightly gripping Jim's limp hand.

"I heard back from the Academy. They said they would be honored to have Jin join their ranks on a full scholarship if he continues to perform admirably."

Dilbert nodded, "I'm going to see if I can get Sarah to come home again and rest for a bit. The doctors said they aren't afraid of admitting her as well if she doesn't start taking care of herself."

Amelia nodded and landed a light peck on his cheek. "I'll go see how construction is continuing on the inn."

Thirty minutes after the room was quiet and still once more with only a single occupant in it, a shadow slipped from the wall.

"Oh Jimbo..." Silver said quietly, taking in the boy that he cared for deeply. If he were to ever have a son, he would imagine him to be just as Jim-brilliant, thrill seeking, and defiant as hell.

Morph crept from his pocket, making whimpering noises as he hovered over Jim. He morphed into a bandaid and placed himself on Jim's cheek.

Silver chuckled sadly. "Oh Morphie..." He lumbered himself down into the chair Sarah had previously occupied. He had seen and heard everything.

He was a pirate, yes, and that meant he had to make himself scares before the authorities arrived on their vessel once they had docked. But he hadn't strayed too far. Morph had helped him allude the authorities and place money and payment he had recovered from the treasure trove into bank accounts and safe places for Jim and his mother.

When he had heard Amelia's news his heart swelled with pride. He never had any doubt Jim had the makings of greatness in him.

There were few instances where he felt regret, true regret in his life. Letting the treasure go, surprisingly was not one of them.

At this moment, becoming a pirate was. He wouldn't be able to watch Jim grow and blossom into the young man he knew would shake worlds and stars. Instead he could only watch and try to protect from the shadows.

He brushed a stubborn strand of hair from Jim's forehead. "Come on now, Jimbo, I think you've slept long enough."

Morph made a sound of agreement and cuddled the side of Jim's face.

A twitch. Silver felt his heart skip and a wide grin covered his face. "Morphie," the pinkish blob looked up, "I've got an important job for you now." The tiny creature looked confused but hovered near him. "I need you to keep both eyes on this pup now you see?" Morph sniffled but nodded, rubbing his cheek and purring before drifting off to Jim.

It had been seven days since Jim had last opened his eyes. Machines started blaring and doctors and nurses ran in. Through the blurriness., Jim could make out Morph hovering nearby and window curtains rustling from the open window.

Jim sighed and smiled, "see you around, you old scalliwag."

And just as he was sure he had felt Silver's presence as he drifted to awareness, he could have sworn he heard Silver laughing in the distance.

One of the nurses walked over to the window with a look of confusion and closed it.

Jim felt a cool weight in his palm. He glanced down in exhaustion and saw the faintest if sparkles gleaming through a gap in his loosely closed fist. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him as the doctors and nurses continued to hover nearby.

The End

This was written as a follow up chapter for SamxJazzlover23, who requested a sequel/follow up. I finally unearthed it from my phone. As it was written on my phone, do pardon the mistakes (hopefully no dreadful autocorrects!). Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
